Black Hate Red Blood
by xXxRebirthxXx
Summary: In a time where the small city of Kaibara is ruled by the vampire Sohma family, young girls disappear every two weeks to give their blood. But could innocent Tohru Honda be the key to saving Kaibara? Can she teach the cold Prince Yuki how to love? Yukiru


**Authors' Note: **Hello all! This collaboration is between Freederth and xXxRebirthxXx (formerly littleduck). We hope you enjoy it! This chapter is by Freederth…the next one will be by xXxRebirthxXx

**Well! ****Here we go.**

**I: What do ya think, Yuki?**

**Y: I'm hungry**

**I: LOL! ****I won't give you more cheese until we end this chapter.**

**Y: Yummy!**

Chapter OneDesperation

The night was velvet black; any kind of noise would be silenced by the sound of the wolves and ravens. It was almost impossible for anyone to hear the cries of the woman. Nobody would be able to save her from the pain now.

"Let me go!" A blond girl screamed. She was tied to a cross, blood flowing from her wrists "Why are you doing this?"

One of the highest levelled servants walked with an evil grin, but he was, in fact, pissed off. The girl made him go mad.

- How dare you talk like that to the master, you low life bitch!? -Kinu raised his left arm and was about to slap the woman while she trembled, when the master stopped him.

- Enough Kinu-kun -A young man who wore a black velvet coat with red borders walked calmly towards the 'crucified' girl- it's not Aida-chan's fault she is so mad with her stupid and naïve self.

- What the fuck!? -She cried out loudly- you tricked me!

- SO? -He grimaced like in state of a psychotic trance as his amethyst eyes didn't show any sign of feeling.

Turning around, the young master opened the door smoothly. Once again, he looked at his servant's face.

- Kinu-kun -he called, making the young servant do an eye contact- I'm not in the mood for food so get rid of that woman, will you?

- Motherfucker! -Aida screamed making a lot of noise. Kinu hit her head making her lose consciousness.

- Yes, Yuki-sama! -Kinu bowed and kept that position until his young master was gone.

As soon as he noticed Yuki's absence, he called another servant. Aki helped him untying the blond woman. She woke up suddenly, trembling a lot. The guy held her arms, making it impossible for her to run away. Kinu took a large knife and stabbed the wrist of Aida. She yelled like she was being murdered.

- Shut up this bitch! Kinu... -Aki told his companion while getting a firm grip on Aida's wrists.

- My pleasure.-

Kinu opened his mouth, showing the fangs. Aki had his nose near the girl's neck, so he took a bite. Aida yelled out a moan, it was painful and at the same time pleasant. Kinu bit the other side of her neck, prodding his fangs inside. He was a little less gentle than Aki biting because he didn't care about the sempai (Aida). Roughly, he pushed his fangs into her skin. Then he lifted his head and began licking the places he bit. Aida only could scream, the pain she felt was shattering her.

- Kinu -Aki called, looking at the amused friend of him- I am getting bored of her; let's get rid of this nuisance.-

- I agree with you, she is boring -Kinu yawned cleaning his mouth with the left hand.

It was quite interesting studying their obligations: When Yuki or the other Masters didn't want the victims, they only needed to call Kinu or Aki and they made the work for the Masters. First, they had fun with the leftovers and when they got bored, they only had to throw the girls to the lycans they had.

- Let's throw this bitchy bitch away.

DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

- What a nice day! -A brown haired girl with sky-blue eyes came out of a tent, yawning a little bit.

It looked like she had forgot something, so she hurried back to the tent and waved goodbye to her dead mother. It had been nearly a year since she passed away but she managed to stay as cheerful as ever. Of course, she was very sad she couldn't have her mother beside her. So whenever she felt despair, she thought of her mother watching over her from above. This was the way she was. Her name: Tohru Honda.

Wandering through her thoughts, Tohru lost track of time until somebody yelled at her, and that brought her back to reality.

- Hey you! -She heard a voice calling for her- that uniform... Are you from the Kaibara Institute?

- Etto? Nani? -When she was about to turn around to see the person who was talking to her, she felt a sharp pain in her chest.

His features were stunning, and not only stunning... the guy was the most beautiful man she ever had seen. Tohru had never seen such eyes in her life: they were amethyst. Then his features… he had pale skin and looked a little frail. And he even looked like a girl and he was too beautiful for her to describe.

- I said... whatever -the boy made a gesture with his hand telling her to come near him- Come, I'll take you to the Institute.-

- Really? Thank you very much -she smiled radiantly, like it was the last time she could do it- Etto... Demo... who are you?

- Are you mad? -He made the question laughing out loud, thinking it was some kind of joke- you really don't know me?

- Ano… -Tohru's face looked pretty enjoyable like that, she was having a hard time trying to remember him- No.

-Well -Walking next to her, he turned around to look at her eyes- my name is Yuki.

- Yuki-kun? -She questioned, wanting to hear his last name too.

- Correct. Yuki Sohma -a flower fell above them, so Yuki took it in his hand and put it on Tohru's hair, giving her an erotic picture of him- Let's go.

**What will happen now?**

**M: There you go Yuki, have a piece of cheese.**

**Y: Nice!!**


End file.
